


Next Time

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: This would be the last time he left her. Next time, he wouldn’t let her go again.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515215
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Momo's [gentle kiss art](https://twitter.com/momosinner/status/1213709019317030913). Everyone go like the 4000 followers post! I want that threesome piece with Claude and Nader!
> 
> And yes, I have plans for the Seteth and Dedue ones as well. I need to show some love to Byleth's other gentle husbands at some point.

He couldn’t help it. There was a smile on his face, and his heart raced. Teach looked so cute as she stared down at their feet, studying the movements of the dance steps as if she were looking for traps on a battlefield. He laughed, and she lifted her head.

Their eyes met, and Teach’s face softened, the barest hint of a smile on her lips. Claude’s breath caught in his throat and he very nearly tripped over his own feet. Teach’s eyes widened a fraction, but her quick reflexes kept him on his feet.

Claude spun her around the floor once more, ignoring her questioning look. The music swelled before softening once more, the last notes echoing through the ballroom as students clapped for the musicians. 

His hands tightened on her, wanting to keep her close for another dance despite the glare Seteth was currently throwing his way. Teach looked at him again, those beautiful blue eyes so honest it confused the hell out of Claude. He didn’t know how one simple look could make him feel so light and breathless. The first time he had felt it, he thought he had accidentally poisoned himself.

“Would you allow me the honor of the next dance, Professor?” 

Claude suppressed a twitch of annoyance as Lorenz swept into a perfect bow, extending his hand for Teach to take. It would be too suspicious if Claude protested, would cause too much of a scene if he tried to keep her close.

So, he let her go, guiding her hand to Lorenz’s outstretched one. “Have fun,” he told her with a wink.

His eyes were glued to the couple as Lorenz swept Teach back into a dance, so focused that he did not hear Hilda come up behind him. He jumped when she leaned against him, tilting her head up with a smirk. Claude ignored it, instead grabbing her hands and dragging her into the dance as well before she could say anything to tease him.

/

Claude swept her into his arms, breathing in deep the scent of blade oil and tea leaves that clung to her. Byleth relaxed easily against him, fitting against his chest as if she were made for him. She turned her head, her nose brushing against his neck, spending fire through him. Unfortunately, there was no time for that. The situation in Almyra was dire, had been for some time, and now that Fódlan was in good hands, it was critical he return home as soon as possible.

“I love you, with everything I am,” he told her, running gloved fingers through her hair. “And the next time we see each other, it will be at the dawn of a whole new world. A peaceful, happy world.”

Byleth lifted her head, brushing her lips gently over Claude’s. She did not linger, staying only long enough for Claude to respond before pulling back. She knew how important this was to him, and she trusted him enough to come back to her.

“I love you. Don’t take too long to come back,” she said, lips still so close Claude could feel them move against his own.

“Back before you know it,” he whispered in return.

Claude allowed himself one last moment before pulling away with a heavy sigh. He immediately missed the warmth of her body against him. As he walked down the steps, leaving her at the top of the Goddess Tower, Claude made a promise to himself. 

This would be the last time he left her. Next time, he wouldn’t let her go again.

/

“Claude, what are you doing?”

Claude turned away from the balcony railing, cool night air ruffling his hair. His breath caught at the sight of Byleth crossing the threshold of their room. It was their first night in Almyra, and even though he had seen her in many intimate situations over the past month since their wedding, there was something new and thrilling about seeing her here in his home. Of course, the completely sheer nightgown she wore did nothing dissuade his excitement. His eyes slid over her body, trying to take in every beautiful sight all at once as the fabric moved around her, clinging to her a way that made Claude hunger. It sat just off her shoulders, and if Claude could just touch it, he knew the garment would easily fall to the floor.

He did not miss the way her own eyes dropped, his open robe allowing her to see his own body. Claude felt a certain pride, that was probably not very good for his ego, as Byleth’s eyes stayed locked on his cock.

“My eyes are up here, my love,” Claude joked, stepping toward her.

Byleth finally looked back up, completely unashamed. “So they are.” She held her arms out, and Claude easily pulled her to him, answering her silent request. “What are you doing out here anyways?”

“Thinking,” Claude answered. He turned his head, laying his cheek against the top of her head. His nose twitched as he was overwhelmed by the scent of the stargazer lily braided in her hair, and he pulled back, turning away so he would not sneeze on his wife.

Byleth was grinning when he turned back to her. She opened her mouth, the little glint in her eyes alerting Claude that he was about to be teased. Instead, Byleth found her mouth very occupied as Claude pressed his lips against hers in a messy kiss. She moaned softly, her hands sliding down his arms. As she responded, the kiss turned soft and gentle, yet they were still breathless when they pulled apart.

“What were you thinking about?” Byleth asked, Claude grinning at the slight breathiness of her tone. 

Memories flooded through Claude’s mind, and his fingers flexed against her arms, holding her tighter. “About how I don’t have to let you go this time,” Claude murmured, watching as Byleth’s eyes softened. He loved watching her expressions, loved how much she told him with a simple gaze. She knew what he meant without him having to elaborate. 

Byleth’s soft hand cupped his cheek, and Claude instinctively leaned into her warmth. She guided him back down, continuing the kiss from where they left off. It was honey sweet, the warmth that drove off the coolness of the desert night, and Claude clung to it with all his might.

Claude felt Byleth’s hand slid slowly down his neck and chest, and yet was still surprised when she took him in hand, moaning into her mouth as she began to stroke his cock. Stars above, but he loved this woman so much. His hand raised to her neck, pulling her closer, her breasts brushing against his chest. He felt his own robe jostled by the movement, sliding down his shoulders and leaving them bare.

And through it all, their kiss remained slow and soft, gentle brushes of I love yous against the other’s lips. Byleth assured him through it all that she was not going anywhere, that she knew he was hers and he would fight the entire world if it meant staying by her side.

“Perhaps we should head back to bed,” Claude suggested. He was quickly hardening in his wife’s talented hand, and wanted nothing more than to take her inside and make love to her.

“Or,” Byleth purred, drawing the word out so that it sent a shiver down Claude’s back, “we could stay out here.”

Claude raised his eyebrows, laughter in his voice as he answered. “I don’t know if that’s going to be very comfortable, By.”

Byleth shrugged, giving him a hard stroke to make him groan. “Won’t know until we try it.”

“Damn,” Claude moaned, bucking into her hands. “I love you.”

She laughed, gentle and soft, and so very her that Claude felt himself grinning in response. “I love you too, Claude.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on the Claude x Byleth x Hilda threesome I promised. I just felt inspired for something a little more gentle. Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
